clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Vac
Jet-Vac is a seagull and friend of Spyro. He appears in the film as an expert on human objects with whom Spyro consults about items she salvages, though his identifications consist of nonsense. He wrongly names a fork a "dinglehopper" ''and says that it is used as a comb, and a smoking pipe a ''"snarfblatt" while claiming it works like a trumpet. Jet-Vac is the only one of Spyro's friends capable of flight and as such is very useful in getting help. He was voiced by the late Greg Ellis. Jet-Vac is the funniest character in the skylanders by far. Appearances Clash of the Sklyanders with Ponies Despite his erroneous information on human things, Jet-Vac provides support and advice when he learns that Ariel has to win Princess Twilight's heart in three days. On the third day, Jet-Vac is the one who discovers that Flurry Heart, the woman Twilight has decided to marry instead, is actually Queen Chrysalis. He immediately tells Shining Armor this information, and helps stall the wedding so to allow Shining Armor to arrive and confront Princess Twilight. Clash of The Skylaners with Ponies (TV series) Jet-Vac appears in two episodes of the final season of the prequel television series in which he is voiced by Greg Ellis. The episodes he appears in are "Jet-Vac", in which Spyro, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Stealth Elf meet him for the first time (and all four almost meet Princess Twilight), and "The Island of Fear". In these episodes, Scuttle's explanation of human things is a mixture of correct and erroneous. Clash of The Skylaners with Ponies II: Return to Bumblebee Jet-Vac appears in a small role in Clash of The Skylaners with Ponies II: Return of Bumblebee, where he helps Optimus Prime find her daughter Bumblebee, who has run away. Jet-Vac is voiced by Greg Ellis in both the 1974 film and 1977 sequel. This film also implies that Jet-Vac is able to communicate with Shining Armor as he is the first to arrive on the scene at The Ultimate Masters lair after Spyro sent Jet-Vac. Clash of The Skylaners with Ponies: King Spyro In Clash of The Skylaners with Ponies: King Spyro, when Queen Chrysalis is on a rock at the surface (animated the same way with Spyro when she sings a reprise for "New of Your World" in the first film), she pushes herself up but the wave splashes onto her. Jet-Vac then appears briefly (without a speaking role, but accompanied instead by realistic seagull sound effects) to whom Queen Chrysalis says "don't touch me", referring to his actions in the first two films - tormenting the villain. Trivia * Jet-Vac is one of the few characters to have kept his original voice actor from the games. * Unlike his ingame counterpart, he does not have his namesake jet pack. Oddly, his vac gun is still capable of firing large gusts of wind, but he has yet to use it for movement purposes. * Jet-Vac is mentioned to eat rats and worms, despite the resulting pungent breath. However, his favorite food are birdseed muffins. * In the original draft of I Am Daring Do, Jet-Vac's precious loss in a moment of recklessness were his teeth, much to Spyro's confusion.1 This explanation was cut due to time constraints. References # ↑ Eric Rogers' Twitter